


Closeness

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Series: Too Close for Comfort [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, my love for the mandalorian is still uncontrollable, this is literally just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: You and the Mandalorian get kinda close after leaving a mission.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: Too Close for Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit I actually used Mando's real name in this one, what an accomplishment.

The golden hues of the double suns seeped through the slatted windows of the ship, giving way for Din to get a good look at you underneath himself. You gave calm inhales and exhales, your body shifting against him in time with your breathing. Most of your clothes were lying on the floor, along with the majority of his clothes. The only things Din hadn’t removed were your bra and panties, which you knew were next.

Your head stayed pressed against the pillow on the bed that you and Din shared. In that moment, you couldn’t get enough of him. Your hands were bunched in his hair, as you both kissed each other quickly in a heated haze. Both of you knew you kind of had to be quick about it.

Your friends had joined you on the mission on Tatooine. In fact, the Mandalorian was asked to join, it wasn’t even his mission. Cara needed some sort of help, and in the position you were in, you didn’t even remember what it was for. It was all a blur as to how you were able to escape back to the ship and leave the child with Cara. You knew Din suggested having him stay there so the mission wouldn’t get ugly. You didn’t care either way.

Din kept his hips flush to yours as he desperately kissed your lips. The kisses were nothing short of passionate, despite being sloppy and quick. Din’s rough and calloused hands traced gently over your cheeks, his thumb dragging along cheekbone as your lips maneuvered against each other’s. In the dimness of the room, you could feel the scruff on his face against your skin. His kisses began to get deeper as the seconds passed by. The groan that came from you was muffled in the kiss you shared with him.

Your eyes briefly fell shut when your tongue intertwined with his. Your fingers tugged on his dark locks for a split second before you barely tilted your head back. Innocent kisses were placed on your now exposed neck. Din hummed against your skin, almost inaudibly. The scent of your skin was intoxicating and he could never get enough of it. He basically couldn’t get enough of anything to do with you. He was grateful for every moment he had with you, especially the close and intimate ones.

Those were times when he got you all to himself. He didn’t have to worry about missions, bounties, the kid, or whatever else life threw at the two of you. It felt like these were the times you both could show how much you cared for each other. You found it hard to show your appreciation for Din in the everyday tasks you faced. For starters, he always had the helmet on, making things more difficult. Behind closed doors, in the darkness, he removed helmet. You still weren’t able to see his face, but you could feel him. You could feel how much he cared for you in the way he pulled you close, his hands tender and gentle against your skin, quite the opposite of who he was as a bounty hunter. It felt like you got to see the real Din without actually seeing his face.

Din began to move his hips forward, creating some sort of friction between your bodies. A blush formed over your features when you felt his growing arousal through your own panties. His movements were slow and relaxed. Both of you knew that the others would return at anytime, but that didn’t stop Mando from wanting to take his time with you, taking in every moment he could get with you.

His lips traced over your collarbone, your skin feverish under his touch. Your hands left his dark hair, soon finding a place on his shoulders. You soon felt his tongue tersely glide against your collarbone before he began to suck on the warm skin. You shifted on the bed, trying your best to stay still. Din’s hand rested on your shoulder while the other grasped onto the strap of your bra. A quiet whine filled the space between you and Din when you felt his lips move away from your collarbone. Din smiled against your skin, knowing that you were liking what he had been doing.

He held your bra strap with two fingers and shifted it down, allowing him to pepper kisses along the shape of your shoulder. You tilted your head to one side, making more room for him. He placed a few more kisses on your shoulder before he had to stop himself. Din pulled himself up, giving you room to sit up. Din’s dark eyes watched as you undid the back of your bra, allowing it to slide down your arms. His eyes dilated, taking in the sight that was in front of him. His cock pressed into the interior of his pants as the golden hues of the sunlight hit your skin. Your heart was racing in those moments as you tossed your bra to the floor. You rested your head back on the pillow you were on while Din closed the space between your bodies.

The atmosphere became calm, Din’s eyes wandering all over you. All that could be heard was your soft inhales and exhales as you wondered what would happen next. Another sweet kiss met your lips, deep and passionate as his body pressed against yours, engulfing you in his touch. Your hands reached out and wrapped around him, fingertips pressing into his back. The heat between the two of you continued as he began to shift downward.

If you weren’t anxious before, you definitely were now. Din watched as your body slowly heaved up and down, rhythmically with your breathing. His hands were placed on either sides of your waist, rubbing gentle circles on your skin. You moaned unexpectedly when you felt Din’s hips press forward into yours. You couldn’t help but squirm underneath him as you became more aware of the wetness that formed between your thighs.

You watched with dilated eyes and an uncontrollable heart beat as Din leaned in, placing his lips over one of your hardened nipples. You shuddered immediately upon contact, your back slightly arching at the same time. His teeth grazed over your sensitive breast as your hands found their way back to his dark locks of hair. Ecstasy and pleasure filled your entire body as his tongue circled around your nipple, feeling you shiver with delight against his own body. The moans that followed when he began kneading your other breast were absolutely sinful.

Din grunted against your breast as you gently pulled on his dark locks. He shuddered against your body, unable to get enough of you. Your mewls and whimpers encouraged him to keep going with his actions. A coil of pleasure formed in your stomach as your neck fell back against the pillow. You couldn’t help but give a breathless moan when Din’s tongue flicked over your hardened nipple. Din responded with a low groan when you tugged on his hair, your fingers splayed in complete delight.

You began to whine when Din began to shift himself downward, letting go of your breasts in the process. Your breaths are quick, but steady as Din’s hands gliding down your waist. His breath is warm against your skin, ghosting over the surface and taking in your scent. When he reached the waistband of your panties, your eyes fell to where he was.

Though you could not see his face, you knew he could see yours, thanks to rays shining through. In the silence, his dark eyes gazed up at you as he had risen up just slightly from his position. His hands rested on your hips, thumbs on your hipbones.

“Is this what you want?” He’d barely spoken since you got back on the ship, which was typical for him. You loved that he was always looking out for you, making sure you both were on the same page.

You nodded your head, hands pressing against the sheets before your head fell back into the pillow. A pair of lips met the waistband of your panties, placing teasing kisses as he kept your hips still. Short, incoherent and inaudible moans fell past your lips, feeling the heat intensify between your legs. One of Din’s hands moved to where it met the front of your panties, gently palming at the now dampened fabric. His cock twitched in the confines of his pants when your moans became louder and unrestrained. You couldn’t help but twist underneath him when you felt his fingers press into your panties, briefly touching your clit in the process. Din then leaned in further, his mouth grazing over the front of your panties. Your hands grasped the sheets, whimpering as Din continued. His tongue briefly slid over the fabric, teasingly.

“D-Din, _please…_ ” you softly moaned, feeling your climax draw closer.

Din pulled himself away and his hands met your panties again, this time pulling them down your thighs. He noticed the way you began to breathe heavier with anticipation. Your legs were barely wobbling as he slid your panties off your legs. Your feet rested back on the bed, knees coming together as the anticipation continued to build. Suddenly, you heard something outside, specifically, voices. You propped yourself up on your elbows immediately, wondering what was going on. Then you remembered.

“They’re back, Cara and the child, they’re back,” you panicked, knowing they were right outside the door.

Din turned his head toward the metal door that he had locked earlier. He turned back to you.

“Do you want to stop?” He questioned, his voice low.

You began to shake your head. “No. But they’re gonna hear us.”

Din didn’t say a word as he repositioned himself. You laid back down, eyes still on Din as he spread your legs apart and began to lean in closer.

“Then I guess you better be quiet.”

You began to gasp when you felt his mouth against the inside your thighs, placing soft kisses on your skin. Your trembling started to grow more fervent as your fingers curled into the sheets. He nipped at the sensitive skin on your thighs, making you gasp softly once more. Din’s eyes peered up you before his hands grasped your thighs and pulled you in closer, onto his mouth. Your back arched on contact as breathy moans fell from your lips. Your hands found their way back into his hair, tugging roughly you held yourself back from moaning for the sake of not being heard.

Din kept his hands firm on your thighs as his eyes fell shut, taking in the taste of you. His tongue circled around the sensitive area of your womanhood, your restrained moans following with his movements. He groaned against your arousal, sending all sorts of waves of pleasure through your body. Your toes curled when you felt his tongue begin to lap at your clit, not stopping for anything.

You’re close, both you and Din know this. His movements become quicker as you chase the release you so desire. He groans again as you tug on his dark locks. Your panting grows more intense and heavy as he licks your arousal, sucking in all the right places that have you writhing with pleasure. You’re practically seeing stars as find yourself right at the edge. All it took was one swipe of his tongue across your arousal that allows for you to come undone underneath him.

You breathlessly whisper his name as your orgasm takes over and you completely let go. Din pulls away, his hands still on your quivering thighs as your shaky breaths fill the room. His hands don’t leave your body as he settles next to you on the bed. He leans in and places a few sweet kisses on your cheek before locking with your lips. Din pulls the blanket that’s hanging off the corner of the bed onto your body, covering you before he gets up. You sat up in the bed, holding the blanket close.

“What are you doing?” You asked, barely seeing him in the dimness that the room possesses.

You can hear him rustling around, until he finally answers.

“Stay here,” he has his helmet back on. “I’ll go talk Cara into watching the child for a while.”

You rose an eyebrow. Mando grasped the handle of the door but then paused.

“We aren’t done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucked, the idea just came to me one day and I HAD to write it. Maybe there will be a part 2?  
> Anyway, I'm still mandohatesdroids on tumblr if you wanna follow me there :)


End file.
